


Badass Wife for the Prince

by Neferit



Series: Unexpected Journeys to Hobbit Kink Meme [13]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Arranged Marriage, Community: hobbit_kink, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Kink Meme, Kíli and Bella are cute, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferit/pseuds/Neferit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli was used to being mocked for his not-all-that-dwarvish interests.</p><p>Keeping his beard short, having a bow of all possible things as his main weapon, mostly not bothering with braiding his hair, liking it outside more than liking it under the ground, surrounded by stone... He was unsure what was more damning in the eyes of the more conservative dwarves.</p><p>Was it any surprise that he really didn't want to find himself saddled with one of them in an arranged marriage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badass Wife for the Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3138.html?thread=4001858#t4001858) over at hobbit kink meme:
> 
>  
> 
> _So everyone survives the BofA, Bilbo stays and they're rebuilding Erebor so life is good. But then someone Thorin can't easily refuse (Thranduil, Dain, Bard, whomever) wants to combine their families through marriage, etc. So of course Thorin won't do it because he's the king and he doesn't have to do shit like that if he doesn't want to, and Fili's his heir, which really just leaves Kili holding the short straw. Kili however, is all WTF, NO because he has no desire to marry some guy he doesn't even like and go off to live in their kingdom and all that. But he can't just refuse outright because politics. So instead he convinces Bilbo to pretend that they've been in a secret relationship and are madly in love because Bilbo is a hero now so of course you couldn't break them up. Plus he can't say no to Kili because he's just too adorable. Cue them pretending to be in love, actually falling in love over time and the whole diplomatic thing works itself out somehow._

 

Kíli was used to being mocked for his not-all-that-dwarvish interests.

Keeping his beard short, having a bow of all possible things as his main weapon, mostly not bothering with braiding his hair, liking it outside more than liking it under the ground, surrounded by stone... He was unsure what was more damning in the eyes of the more conservative dwarves.

Was it any surprise that he really didn't want to find himself saddled with one of them in an arranged marriage?

He was used to not being taken seriously by most as well - only Bella Baggins, their burglar, who still remained in Erebor, took him with seriousness, her lips forming a fond smile, when he was on his childish roll, seeing right through his wide smile and playfulness, always able to make him stop and behave with just one look.

So it certainly was not much of a surprise that when Thorin presented him with the suit of one of the Iron Hills nobles, he almost immediately run to Bella, hiding in her room while he explained to her what got him in such a state of panic. Once she got the whole tale out of him, she was dragging him to Thorin, ready to come in Kíli's defence.

Thorin's reply to her "you can't be serious about that" were met with raised eyebrow and "unless you offer yourself to marry Kíli, I will have to be _very_ serious about it."

And Kíli thought that this was it. He was _fucked_. He was fucked so much it couldn't get any worse. Because really, Bella wanted to return to the Shire, once Erebor was a bit more established - no way would she drop her home, her _whole life_ in the Shire just to keep him from marrying someone whom he never met before.

Of course, that was exactly what Bella did. "Can't allow my friend to be married to Yavanna-knows-whom, now, can I?"

Once she and Thorin, together with Balin they summoned because of that, started to draft plans how to best proceed, all he could do was to sit on the ground, his head in Bella's lap, as she absent-mindedly brushed his hair with her fingers while discussing things with his uncle and Balin. Currently, the plan was to spread rumours of the second Prince of Erebor finally finding his One during the Quest to retake Erebor, keeping it secret during the journey, so no one would use that against him, while preparing for a royal wedding, as well as preparing several treaties for relations between the Shire and the Lonely Mountain (since hobbits certainly had more than just a little to offer to the dwarves, so why not take that chance).

Mahal protect them all. He was going to get _married._

**-o.O.o-**

His wife to be was a _badass_.

Kili always knew that Bella Baggins is a force to count on when she sets her mind to something, but this definitely took the cake on top of all the cakes. Not only was she willing to leave everything from her old life behind to help them retake their old home, previously she was also willing to risk her life in defence of someone who definitely wasn't all that nice to her, not to mention the escape from Mirkwood and then the Arkenstone thing; she was also willing to lose everything just to make sure he wasn't married off to someone who definitely didn't like him (although part of hi wondered whether the dislike didn’t started only after the noble was refused).

It definitely felt nice to walk hand in hand with her around the rebuilding Erebor - so nice that sometimes he forgot that they actually didn't love each other as much as they led people to believe. She was his One, the Company claimed - some slightly unwillingly, as they weren't prone to lying, but the rest actually only added to the already circulating rumours of their sweet romantic love.

Slowly, Kíli found himself wanting to be able to wake beside Bella and kiss her good morning, sleepy eyes, morning breath and unkempt hair notwithstanding. He wanted to be there to watch her become the pretty charming thing he knew she was after having her first breakfast and a nice cup of tea (but not before!) He wanted her to be there when he came from all those tiresome meetings and be greeted by her warm smile and a kiss (romantic soul that he was - but if Fíli asked, he would deny all claims).

He wanted to be able to walk around with her on his arm, and be proud of her being his wife and of himself being her husband (hopefully make her proud to have him).

He wanted it to be true, this… this _ruse_ to keep him from being married away to the first noble influential enough to actually ask for a hand of a Prince in marriage.

So, while he was spending his time by daydreaming, the day of their wedding was getting closer and closer, and people were starting to gossip more and more. But what really took the care of all those nasty rumours was the spurned noble (actually the one who was not only previously asking for his hand, but also the very same who was petitioning the King for exclusive rights to trade with the Shire) let herself be heard that it certainly showed that apart from his certainly un-dwarven mannerism and weapon choices (that probably came from lacking physical strength, how shocking), not to mention the lack of proper beard, there was something wrong with the younger prince, and that was why he was married to someone as weak as the halfling was.

Bella really had a temper, Kíli knew, but when she marched towards the snickering noble and sucker punched her, it still surprised them all.

"The only wrong thing about him would be, if he actually consented to marriage with you, you damn shrew!" She snapped at the dwarven woman, who could only stare at her, her mouth open in shock. Getting right in her face, Bella continued: “Bow is maybe not the typical choice for a dwarf, but that’s just because _the likes of you_ couldn’t hit an _oliphaunt_ , if it stood three steps from you, and do not even get me started on being weak! Neither of us is able to lift a mountain, that’s sure – but when it comes to the strength of our souls, _you_ certainly are the one who’s lacking, as it shows since it was _us_ who went on the quest to retake Erebor, while you were _sitting on your ass doing nothing_!”

Turning on her heel, she turned her nose up. “And just so you know, my uncle, the Thain of the Shire, will certainly be very shocked to hear how you speak about his niece and her husband to be. See how exclusive your rights will be!”

The poor dwarf just remained where she stood, while Bella just dragged him by his arm, clearly stewing in anger, while all he could do was to grin triumphantly at the onlookers.

Mahal’s Forge, who would have thought that Bella even _knew_ such words, not to mention actually _spoke_ them?!

**-o.O.o-**

Kíli let Bella drag him to her – soon to be theirs – rooms without protest, speaking only after the door slammed behind them.

“That really was _something_ , just so you know,” he remarked lightly, causing Bella blush. “Well, sorry for exploding like that but – but what _that shrew_ was saying was absolutely horrendous!” she said defensively. “Nobody, and I repeat, nobody, is to speak like that about my husband, and that’s final!”

“I know,” Kíli said reassuringly. “I just wanted to thank you. I know that we are just friends and…”

He didn’t get any further, because suddenly, Bella stood right in front of him, yanking him down by the lapels of his coat, kissing him with desperation he certainly didn’t expect.

Not that he expected to be _ever_ kissed by her, well, outside of the wedding kiss.

“ _Wow_ ,” was all he could say when they broke the kiss to breathe. Bella gave him a small smile. “I’m sorry I can’t keep things platonic,” she said quietly, “and I’m sorry if I make you uncomfortable, but I would very much like to enter a _non-platonic relationship_ ,” she stressed the words, “with you.”

He didn’t have any other response to that than to kiss her again, twirling his fingers in her hair, already planning the braids he would place there when the time was right, because now all the dreams he had would definitely come true.

**-o.O.o-**

“So, Shire again…”

“Yes,” Bella said, closing the door to Bag End behind herself. Hamfast and his wife did good work at keeping things clean and tidy, and her heart swelled at seeing the place she called home for so long again. There were scratches on the floor, where the dwarves damaged it with all the weaponry, and if Bella focused, she could still spot pieces of mud on her mother’s treasure box, where Kíli cleaned his boots on it.

Kíli was looking around with keen interest as well. Last time he were there, the whole place screamed comfort and peace, and he and his brother, as well as the rest of the company, was doing their best (or worst, depending on one’s perspective), to destroy that peace with their antics. Now, the whole place breathed of peace once again, but also of home, dreams and love.

Tomorrow, he and Bella would do all the necessary paperwork to transfer all her Shire properties to her cousin Drogo and his wife Primula. Tomorrow, he and Bella will attend one of the famous hobbit parties. Tomorrow, they will notify Bella’s uncle, Thain Fortinbras Took, of the latest treaties with Erebor, offering dwarven creations for Shire specials.

And soon after that, they will return to Erebor, for that was the place they built a new home for themselves; a place full of dreams, love laughter.

And maybe, just maybe, full of family soon as well - but that was for Bella to know, and for Kíli to soon find out.


End file.
